


like trees to tempest-strife [podfic]

by mercuryhatter



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: Aziraphale likes to read poetry aloud. Crowley likes to listen.





	like trees to tempest-strife [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like trees to tempest-strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782238) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 



 

_**click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-12214538/like-trees-to-tempest-strife/s-55GFb) to download or stream** _


End file.
